1. Technical Field
The present invention provides an extendable backdrop erecting device, and particularly relates to a device capable of extendably erecting a backdrop on inner walls of an indoor space or in an outdoor space and, more particularly, to a fixed wall, a movable wall and foldable walls of the backdrop as well as pivots and backdrop surfaces of the fixed wall, the movable wall and the foldable walls.
2. Description of Related Art
Suitable indoor and outdoor backdrops can not only beautify the living environment, but can also relax people and create a comfortable atmosphere. Therefore, the indoor and outdoor backdrops are indispensible to indoor and outdoor activity spaces such as general homes, schools and offices.
As is known, an indoor backdrop comprises arrangement of inner walls of an indoor space such as surrounding wall surfaces and a ceiling, and an outdoor backdrop comprises arrangement of outer walls of a building such as outdoor wall surfaces and a ceiling of an eave. The backdrops are usually formed by coating the wall surfaces and the ceilings with a paint of a particular color, pattern or design, or by affixing wallpaper of a particular color, pattern or design to the wall surfaces and the ceilings, or by disposing wood tiles on the wall surfaces and the ceilings.
However, the conventional backdrop arranged on the wall surfaces of the indoor or outdoor space cannot be replaced and changed at will. Now, there is a practice of arbitrarily changing a backdrop, which is achieved by deploying a guide rail on the ground of the indoor or outdoor space and slidably disposing a plurality of partitions on the guide rail so that the single space is divided by the partitions into a plurality of independent spaces.
However, the shortcoming of this practice is that, the partitions are mainly used to divide the space and can only cause extension and retraction of a part of the space in terms of variations of the backdrop. Therefore, a need exists in the art to solve the aforesaid problem.